Three
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: While I don't really think that Jasper and Alice are good together because they are so different, I believe that there is something missing in this pairing... A third part, if you will. Yes, my fellow fanfiction readers, this is a vampire diaries and twilight crossover. Alice-Jasper-Lexi pairing. :Redone:
1. Chapter 1

**While I don't really think that Jasper and Alice are good together because they are so different, I believe that there is something missing in this pairing... A third part, if you will. Yes, my fellow fanfiction readers, this is a vampire diaries and twilight crossover. Alice-Jasper-Lexi pairing. I have had two different requests for it and after much thought of doing a diary thing that I have been doing or just jump right into it : I have decided to wing it and see how it goes and how many reviews I get. I will maybe do the diary thing part way, I haven't decided.. But she will be Rosalie's older sister and Stefan will still be her best friend. There will be a combination of vampire diaries mixed with twilight. I hope you like it.**

**Rated M for sexy times and Lexi has a power besides her awesome illusion power.. She is a succubus! *practically drooling at the thought of the three of them***

**Jasper and Alice are still cold ones while Lexi is still a vampire diaries vampire. Which means she can't go into the sun without getting burned but I promise they will track down Bree. Lee died, briefly mentioned when Lexi is talking with Elena.**

**Hope you guys like it and I really hope you will take a second to review.**

**Story starts here:**

A guy with light brown hair and green eyes fell asleep in a leather chair waking up only when the book in his lap fell. Picking it up and setting it on the table next to him, and stretches stopping when he hears a female, "Ha." Going to check it out, he then hears the window creek open loudly. Shutting it noiselessly, he tries to use his supernatural hearing, but comes up with nothing for a few minutes before a hiss reaches his ears.

"Damon?" His answer was a disbelieving snort.

After a couple more noises something runs past him, putting him on his guard. Two blonde and one black blur runs past him, knocking him down from behind. In alarm he flips himself over, coming face to face with a honey blonde haired angel with a demon's face. Her mouth showed fangs as it arched it's way to his face. Her eyes, black with red around them, were blazing in something that they thought was hate with huge veins around them.

"...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving them to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.

"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful and filled with a light teasing..

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still confused.

She got up, dragging him with her in a speed to fast for any human to catch, and looked at him genuinely hurt," How can you human even ask that?"

He hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, "I missed you.. where's-"

He was cut off when he noticed two people behind her. One of then was a short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The other stood at 6'3" tall, muscular but lean and had honey blond hair that falls just above his collar with bite marks that couldn't be seen without an untrained eye. Very intimidating when it came to protecting Lexi and their third part, Alice.

Stefan smiled at him and shook Jasper's hand as he saw Lexi lean into her mate Jasper while Alice gave Stefan a hug. They had such a fairy tale story book ending. He could only hope that he would be able to have something like it with Elena. He remembered how he met them. With a psychic, empath, and another who had the power of a succubus and illusions - it helped with first awkward meeting.. it also was annoying at times... not that he wasn't about to tell them that. Lexi wasn't exactly the best one to piss off.

He knew that from experience.

_"I'd say it's not necessary to take us in but you did try to eat me and with dawn coming beggars can't be choosers." Lexi stopped talking as she saw three girls torn apart and put back together, blood on the carpet and sofa. Holding on to her disgust, Lexi went on, "Or should they be?"_

_"I was going to ... take care of those.." Stefan said in embarrassment._

_"My God - Your a ripper.." Lexi said breathing out in sadness._

_"A what?" Stefan looked at the woman who had spoken that was next to him, confused._

_"A ripper. See their are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts.. Your the bad parts.."Lexi said, looking at the empty bodies and then to Stefan. She could teach him control if he wanted.. it had nothing to do with having a thing to save a lost cause._

_"Well - We are just going to have to change that.."_

_._

_"In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink from human blood. He has been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see blood and death and see them as part of life. He needs balance - restraint." She said from where she moved next to Damon after Stefan 'buried the hatchet' and made peace with his brother. It hurt her that Damon didn't want her help, she always wanted to help a lost cause but she couldn't help someone who didn't want it. Alice smirked at Jasper who returned it, feisty little thing._

_"What makes you think I am not balanced or restrained?" He now looked at her with alittle more hate, while she felt the urge to laugh. Was he actually serious?!_

_"The fact that you never have been. You think of yourself first, second, and third." She returned his look with one like it, "Stefan is better off alone than in your company."_

_A newly female vampire made her way over to them as they were drinking. Lexi tensed while Alice grabbed Jasper's arm. Claiming that he forgot he was having dinner with her and that she brought him leftovers, before shoving the woman she was feeding on at Stefan who got blood on his hands and was pleading for her to help him._

_She yanked the human away from him, directing Stefan to the door when she paused and looked at the newly turned vampire whose name Damon said was Charlotte before looking directly into Damon's eye._

_"She's better off without you too."_

_Breathing in the fresh air, the two 'cold ones' turned to the soft reassuring murmurs, they shared a look before walking over._

_It was now or never._

Lexi looked at her friend from where she was looking lovingly at her mates, looking into his eyes as she moved her eyebrows along with her head slightly, teasing him lightly, knowing how her friend thought about the subject. "Happy birthday."

It was morning now and Stefan was tickling Lexi as she tried to get away and slap his hands away, Jasper had Alice seated on his lap smiling as Lexi laughed, it amazed them how sisterly - borderline motherly - she was with Stefan. Lexi then in a moment of seriousness as she said, "I don't know okay?" She was waving her hands around as she talked embracing her half italian side "Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I knew to bail in under sixty! ...And why is a news reporter hunting Vampires?"

That was what all of them would like to know. Jasper rubbed Alice's arms knowing she was mentally being hard on herself and swore to himself one of his mates would never hunt alone.

"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. Could be that guy David, the news reporter, could be others." He said quickly. "And," he looked at her protectively as a big brother to his younger sister, "While your here, please be careful?"

Lexi groaned, "Ugh. Why stay?" She jumped up, looking at him playfully, "We are heading to New York for the weekend. Remember Bon Jovi? In the Garden?" Stefan and Jasper smirked as they put their fists up, Alice cheered and giggled as she remembered her sexi lexi compelling them to do shots with them before they went on stage, while Lexi pointed at them all playfully, "Wanted. Dead. Or. Alive. It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!"

"Hey do you think he'd actually remember us?" Stefan questioned Lexi, "That was a pretty crazy weekend, Huh?"

She smiled as she pointed at him again with both fingers and twirled them around in circles suggestively, "We can make him remember us." He smiled at her as she went on, "C'mon! Let's go! I mean what's keeping you here?"

"I told you." Stefan said again, "her name is Elena."

"Well," she said picking up an old picture of a girl with an oval face, dark hair and dark eyes, "Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all," she shook the picture with a baby face, teasingly, "sprung over."

He made his way over to her and took the picture in mock anger, "You didn't even know Katherine."

"Cause if I did," She said back in a tone that left no room for argument, "I'd kick her ass.." Her mates couldn't help but let out a soft laugh when she murmured, "Little Bitch." Under her breath even though Stefan could hear it. Lexi didn't care and Alice murmured to Jasper that it would be a fight she would pay to see. If Katherine ever had the misfortune of crossing Lexi's path, Lexi would kick her ass. Alice was sure of it, vision possibility and all. "In speaking of," Lexi went on, "Where's damon?"

Jasper smirked widely as she easily switched the topic of discussion. The one thing she hated more than Damon and he couldn't say he blamed her at all, was Katherine. Damon was Stefan's older brother and he was so irritating that the only reason why Lexi nor him has ever ended Damon's existance was simple - Stefan.. besides the fact that Alice said it would end badly and cause Stefan pain..

"Inflicting Misery somewhere." Stefan replied simply, making the mated trio did was an echoed 'uh~huh'.

"Hey," Stefan walked up to Lexi and looked at the other two thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay here... alone... I have some things I have to take care of?"

_"_Well_,"_ She started playfully, "It's not like I can go anywhere." She pointed outside, making both her mates feel bad. They knew just how much it bothered her," And you and Damon are the only ones with these niftly little dohick rings..." she looked at his ring then gasped in mock realization and held up her right hand, "I have a moonring from '75... trade 'ya?"

Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it." She tilting her head to the side as she groaned out a 'Yeah.' "Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to him, "I'm really glad that you came here."

"Okay," she looked at him with determined eyes," What are we doing for your birthday?" Ignoring his groan she went on, "It is not everyday that a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old." She ended, teasing him about it with her voice.

Stefan groaned, then looked into her determined eyes, weary, "Really?"

Jasper looked at both of his mates and saw them both smile smug up at Stefan, the boy didn't stand a chance. "Oh yeah."

Stefan groaned, trying to ignore the image before him Jasper, the person he looked at as a brother, kissing up Lexi's neck as she moaned softlyJasper in Alice's mouthi, with a shiver he yelled out that he would be back later.

He loved them as family, he really did, sometimes more than his own brother. He just could do without images ... or audio.

.

_Lexi pulled herself up from the comfortable bed, hands immediately going to rub her stiff neck as she tried to make out where she was and what happened. She took in the shades of blue, white and gray around the room. She put her bare feet on the white plush carpet, huffing alittle before getting up and looking into the old full length mirror. Looking at from her honey blonde curls all the way done to her feet and couldn't help but feel sure that something was different even though nothing really seemed out of place from the outside. She was kidnapped, that she was sure of, but she could only hope that they were much nicer than those people she was forced to call family._

_"Your up." A male voice with a deep accent of some kind made her jump slightly as she spun around, looking confused as a tanned man with dark hair with equally dark eyes walked in and set down a dark on a nearby table. "I apologize, Alexia Hale. You weren't meant to be with a family you were born into. You can be greater than anything you have ever dreamed of becoming.. All you have to do-" He held up the delicious smelling drink, "is drink this."_

_She was curled and crying as something broke through her gums, arms wrapped around her and she didn't know what it was about this man but.. For once in her life Lexi felt safe. "I will protect you, my child." The mystery man smiled lightly at her, "You will always be safe with me."_

_/_

_"Alexia!" She turned to pull him and run. Her left hand just barely touched his, both lapiz lazuli rings glinted in the sunlight as he pushed her back lightly. Saving her. A person that gave his boring long life meaning. "Run."_

_She launched herself at him, "No!" She couldn't leave him. She won't._

_"You must." Looking into his eyes, her vision blurry, she mouthed the words 'Thank you for everything.' and that 'she loved him.' Thanking him for helping her. For proving that she was good enough for someone to care for her. When someone makes such a impact on you life, you don't want to let them go.. And even though it was against everything she was and stood for.. She reluctantly did what he asked._

"So," Lexi smiled at Stefan from her seat on one of Jasper's legs in a leather chair, trying to get the dream - memory - out of her mind, "This Elena girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it.. have you have sex yet?" She was wearing a foam fitting black shirt, black skinny jeans and black heels. Her blonde hair was long and smooth and she had gold hoops in her ears.

"No." Stefan hid a smile at his friend's carefree attitude.

"Sex always works," she assured him, making her mates laugh at his face, "I mean really, You would rock her world with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." She made a silly face at him, then began laughing as he made a embarrassed face.

"This isn't about Sex," he looked at her fully as she pulled out a huge red bag and began unzipping it, "Or compulsion, or any of our other tricks.. she's gonna have to want to be with me.. on her own terms."

She pulled out three blood bags and gave one to both her mates before looking at Stefan, looking at him closely, "Wow. That sounded all .. mature and grown up."mates

They decided together that they would drink from blood bags as well as animal blood. It was helping so far.

He looked at her and smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."

Lexi mocked laughed at his joke and dug a straw through the blood bag sipping it like it was a juice box. She sighed as the bloodlust left her, and saw that Stefan was regarding it carefully. "Want some?" She looked cautious and careful.

"No." He jumped off the red couch to get away from it before he convinced himself to take it. "Thank you."

"Relax," Rolled her eyes and looked down at it saying honestly, "We didn't kill anyone for it. This guy that is Jasper's friend - he's our supplier." Lexi looked at Stefan who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, "Oh, don't judge!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I tried the animal diet -" she threw down the empty blood bag. "Lasted three weeks. Alice and Jasper are still doing the diet, just with these as well."

She gestured to her empty blood bag.

"It doesn't matter." He reassured them both, "It's just that if I started again I don't think that I could.."

"You could stop." She looked at him, believing in him, and rolled her eyes at his self pitying look.

"Lexi," she looked at him, "I would never judge you."

She sighed, "I'm just jealous of your restraint.." she looked mockingly as she said "I have none."

He shook his head, smirking slightly.

"I had to lighten the room some." she smirked, "Speaking of which," she had a playful glint in her eye as she twirled her pointer finger a little, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask!" Damon came walking into the room.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." Lexi glared at him.

"There's a party." He said promptly, "At 'The Grill'. You'll love it." Making the trio look at each other before looking at Stefan, weary and cautious. "Banquets, Tacky waitressing staff ... all of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I .. don't want a birthday .. party." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stop them, but he knew that Lexi and Alice would convince him to go while Jasper would just go along with it.

"Well," Damon shrugged back, "It's not for you, It's a party, party. Nobody there is going to know it's your birthday.. Caroline is throwing it."

"Damon," Stefan narrowed his green eyes at Damon, "stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends." Damon rolled his blue eyes.

Damon - Damon Salvatore has FRIENDS?! Lexi thought with disbelief.

"It's cool," Damon went on, "It's important to have the town see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." He looked down and made a disgusted sound at the sight of the blood bags, "Ugh, I prefer mine at 99.6"

Lexi pursed her lips in thought while her eyes held her annoyance for Damon, and she looked at Stefan when Damon left with a playful glint in her eyes and she shrugged her right shoulder, "Let's go."

He shook his head, groaning.

"Please.." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You ask me that like I have a choice." That brought a carefree smile to Alice and Lexi's face, they high fived making Jasper laugh.

"Now you get the idea after all these years." Smirking at Stefan as he remembered the loud mouthed, annoying vampire that Stefan once was.

XxX

"It's open! Come'on in!" Lexi had come down the hall with a cinnamon colored towel around her body, hair wet from a shower smiling as she remembered just minutes ago with both her mates in the shower.. that was until she saw a beautiful olive skinned girl with brown eyes that matched her straight hair.

When Lexi saw her she took a step back in shock, "Oh my God." Katherine.. the girl that fucked up Stefan and Damon's lives.. but.. heartbeat.. what - how "How?" She pointed to the girl, squinting her eyes in confusion and shock, "Uh - Who?"

"I'm Elena.." The other girl claimed before she looked at Lexi with something close to disappointment, Lexi's eyes widened, Elena? This was Elena, "Who are you?"

"Lexi.." she pointed to Elena twice, trying to get over how much she looked like Katherine too talk, "A friend of Stefan's."

Elena looked at Lexi then looked past her, "Is he here?"

Lexi narrowed her eyes slightly. Oh she was so going to chew Stefan out for dating a carbon copy of Katherine. God, What was he thinking? He wasn't. Straining her supernatural hearing she said but wanted to bring back the words after they were spoken, "He's in the shower."

She saw Elena's eyes widen as she took in what she said, and Lexi felt the need to roll her eyes. All because She just can from a shower didn't mean it was the same bathroom. "Um, Do you want to wait?" God, this is so awkward.

"No.." Elena said sadly and Lexi said uncomfortably that she'd tell him that she had stop by.

"That's okay..." Elena left, heartbroken leaving Lexi to stare after her with sadness.

"Lexi?" Jasper questioned as he took in her stance, and after all these years he could tell something was wrong. He looked at Alice only to see her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

Lexi shook her head and the feelings she felt at his southern accent and and ran upstairs at vampire speed with them following her to see Stefan just throwing on a button up shirt. Her grip on her towel tightened as her cinnamon brown eyes darkened with emotions. "Are you out of your freaking MIND?!"

Stefan looked at her then Jasper, the other man just as confused as he was, Alice was almost as angry as Lexi was. Lexi didn't act like this. She was on guard until she let you in and protective when you got there but this was something different. Something he hadn't seen in her and couldn't name, "What are you talking about?"

Lexi stormed over and grabbed the old picture of Katherine none too gently and thrusted it in the air around her, "I just met ELENA." Her eyes were almost black from blazing with anger and betrayal that he didn't tell her. Jasper saw this and glared at Stefan for making her feel that way and hugged her towel clad body close to him.

Alice hugged Lexi to her, the girl thought her friendship was stronger then that, and Alice spoke up for her."You have some serious explaining to do."

Jasper looked at Stefan, his head on top of Lexi's head as Stefan gulped in fear.

He couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for the person he once thought a brother.

_***Review please***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Completely**

"You have some _serious_ emotional damage.." Lexi's voice rang out as she was at one the bed indian style, putting on dark lipstick that complemented her olive skin tone as she looked in the compact mirror in her hand. Her outfit was black skinny jeans and a tight fit foam black top. Jasper and Alice, who were sitting on the bed next to her, tried to bite their lips in order to stop the humor they felt like giving into about the situation.

"No.." Stefan sighed as if he expected this.. well how did he expect her to react? Go around clapping and skipping like a little school girl? She rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. She's not -" He took a breath like the next name was a curse, "Katherine."

"Well then they are related." She closed the lipstick and reached for another thing in her makeup bag, "Because they could be_ twins_."

Alice shook her head, frantically at Stefan and groaned when he continued.

"I don't know..." He whispered and nearly flinched when her head snapped up to look at him. Lexi could be your greatest friend and the best person to count on, or a lethal enemy. She was meant to be taken seriously, sure she was the most loyal and kind person you could ever meet but she could turn around and show you a side you never wanted to see.. Stefan knew _that_ from experience.

"You don't know?" Her cinnamon gorgeous eyes disbelieving as she looked up at him in his faded jeans and his flannel button up shirt, "You didn't find out?"

"No - Maybe I don't want to know..." He thought for a second and when he continued he lied, "I have_ no desire_ to tie Elena to Katherine.."

Jasper snorted softly and joined in with giving him a look along with his mates. Alice turned her gaze to Lexi as she looked at him, one eyebrow raised and the glint in her eyes went from disbelieving to amused and a little distant.. as if she was pulling away from him a little. _Does he really expect any of us to believe that? Why would he lie over something he knows we would catch him in? Why? After everything we have been through with one another? I thought we were way past lying..._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out not to lie to an empath warrior, a protective succubus that could make you hallucinating and a future seeing pixie, seriously what was he thinking?

"Okay y- yes.. the - resemblance - is what drew me in.." Stefan stopped as Lexi had a glint that he didn't recognize, putting her head down to get some blush to put on her cheeks to make her look a little more human, "But that's it!" He said in defense, for Elena or himself he didn't know, maybe both. "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside" He watched her face as he said this, watching as she pulled her hair out on her face angling her already perfectly long straight hair to have some in the front and the rest in the back. He needed to explain his attraction for Elena to Lexi and her two mates, Lexi was the person - vampire - that stuck with him through it all. "But on the inside - they are _completely_ different."

"Soo, Elena isn't a raging bitch, then huh?" Lexi looked at him from her compact mirror, looking innocently as if she didn't just curse.

Stefan smiled lightly at her as Jasper and Alice laughed, and sat down in the chair that way semi next to the bed, not too close but not very far either and continued, "No.. Elena is - Elena is warm, and she's kind, and she's selfless," He felt her eyes on him, he looked at her and seeing she was listening intently he finished, "..and it's real."

"Oh. My. God.." Lexi's expression didn't change, if anything it became softer as she kept staring at him and his confusion, "You're _in love_ with her.."

Stefan looked sheepishly but didn't break her gaze, he wanted her to know that Elena was more important than Katherine ever was, "Yeah. I guess I am." He brightened up at the confession.

He was met with a teasing look and a drawn out "Wow." He smiled softly at his friend, because just like that he knew that not only would she understand but she would also try and get along with Elena. He knew that they would, they were so much alike. Lexi would do anything to help a friend.. as soon as you got past her guard that she put up, and if you didn't pass that - you would know she didn't like you.

..

Elena got her drink and looked around at all the kids from school and their friends, some she did know some she didn't, but none of the faces she saw were Stefan's. She was dressed in a black shirt, dark blue pants, and black heels.. she didn't know to be dressed as.. she hoped she looked good as she looked around and sighed.

"Ah," the teasing sound caught her attention as she looked up to see that she almost ran into Lexi, who was easily the most beautiful vampire she laid eyes on in a black short sleeve dress that showed off her curves and a beautiful silver necklace that stood out on her olive skin tone with blonde hair all paired up with black open toed shoes that had diamonds on the heels. Damn this girl for being so beautiful, Elena was sure when everyone around so much as looked at her their self esteem went downhill. Vampires were beautiful in a whole, but Lexi was like one of those girls you expected to see on the cover of Sports Illustrated she definitely had the face and body for it. "The famous Elena.."

"... Towel Girl.." Elena said, stumped on how she should talk to her. What do you say when meeting your boyfriend's best friend that was a girl..?

Lexi paused, thinking, and said something that made two people who were walking behind her almost growl."I've been called worse." She nodded slowly, and says "Here" holding out a shot of some alcohol of which name Elena doesn't know.

"I - uh - didn't know you guys could drink..?" Elena made it as a question.

"Uh yeah," Lexi looked at her, "Helps carve the cravings.. but I tell ya" She looks at her ever so teasingly as she pulled a shot back, "It makes a lot of lushy vamps."

"You know I never seen Stefan drunk.." Elena said cautiously still but relaxing gradually, "He always seems so..."

"Uptight?" Lexi suggested as she found the word that explains her friend, making the pixie haired teenager and the curly blonde haired tall teenager laugh lowly at her before getting drinks and walking to Stefan.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. But not with you.." She replied in jealously.

"Well," Lexi picked her head up and looked at her saying honestly, "that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years.. you could just be_ yourself_."

"Yeah.." Elena looked off in the distant with defeat and put her head down, "He can't be himself with me."

"Well not yet." Lexi's tone was practically soaked in compassion and comfort, "The first step was him _telling_ you.. the rest comes with time."

Elena eyed her in disbelief and sadness, "You seem so ... _sur_e.."

Lexi looked at her carefully, "I dated a human before he died in a fire. He went through.. what I imagine you're going though. Anger, denial, etera." Elena nodded shyly, "I met Alice and Jasper. Sure vampires are only supposed to have one soulmate but I wouldn't trade them for anything," She pointed to the pale people talking and laughing with Stefan at the pool table. "And let me tell you. Happiness? It's out there. Sure life isn't going to be easy, every beautiful rose has it's thorns.. but let me tell you - At the end of the day, love really does conquer all." Her look changed from one of mischief as she pointed down to Elena's shot in her hand, "Are you going to drink that?"

"Oh uh.. go for it." Elena felt a twitch in her lips as she saw Lexi throw back the shot, making a face as she swallowed, "...I'm scared.." She admitted, which is something she didn't even mention to Stefan, maybe because Lexi was a girl and she was understanding.. yeah, that had to be it.

Lexi looked at her comfortingly, locking eyes with her she told her, "But you're _here_."

Elena looked at her shocked that she would say something so - so simple, yet it answered most of her questions and the things she was stuck on.

"Because you're _crazy_ about him. Look I get it, okay, what's not to love?" Lexi said looking acrossed the Grill with Elena as they saw Stefan playing pool with her two mates, "Listen to me, take it from someone who has been around a _long_ time -" Elena looked back at her, waiting for her piece of advice, "When it's real? You can't walk away."

Lexi gestured to Elena with the shot to make her point become acrossed and drank that shot as well. Elena smiled big when Lexi made a sound and put the glass on the table, smiling back Lexi began to walk away.

"Hey Lexi?" When she turned, Elena smiled happily at her in thanks, "It was nice meeting you."

Lexi shifted both of her feet, little embarrassed, but settled for smiling at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

_I think this is a start of a lovely friendship. _Lexi thought as she made her way back of to Stefan, her two mates and the pool table, leaving Elena to think about Stefan.

"Yup," She smiled widely, unashamed, "I drank yours... sorry." Though she knew they could all tell she only added _sorry_ because of his look toward her though she wasn't sorry at all.

She ran her eyes over the pool table, seeing Jasper winning against her best friend not that she expected anything different as Jasper was a strategist, while he kept his eyes on her and said sincerely, "Thank you."

She scoffed playfully and mock angry, "Your _weren't supposed_ to be listening." He smirked at her and looked at her, happy that she did that. She looked down, making it clear to even those who didn't know her that she didn't like the spotlight, too bad to. She was the most beautiful vampire they ever laid eyes on. "I was feeling epic..." she continued shyly, "_whatever_.."

"It wasn't a bad thing." Alice hugged her as she said this, maybe Stefan eyes snap to Alice from where they were looking at Elena. Alice smile softly at Stefan, "Trust me, because you all know better than to bet against me."

Lexi and Jasper laughed while Stefan scowled at Alice's smirk, he would never try to prank the future seeing pixie again, it was a really stupid but funny move on his part.

"Okay, shot's are a bribe." Lexi put them in front of Damon, "I need you to answer a question .. What you are _really_ doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the Bridle?" He stared at her, "Wins awards."

"Cut the crap." Jasper smiled at Lexi from acrossed the bar with Alice and Stefan, thinking she was really straight forward, but when he turned to Alice to say something he frowned at her heartbroken look with dry venom tears in her far away looking eyes.

"Alice.. Alice.. Alice.."

_Alice.._

_Alice.._

_"I have a diabolical plan." He said and continued when she asked what it was making her temper skyrocket. "If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"_

_She was arguing with Damon, she didn't notice that the girl that was attacked by Damon pointed at him. She was soon ushered out as Sheriff Forbes and her deputies stalked to her._

_She felt fire coursing through her veins as she was dragged outside, the was a heartbeat in front of her and two at her sides. Then she remembered. __Thank you for the vervain. _Damon set her up. Fury washed over her and she tried to find out why. Sure Damon and her didn't exactly see eye to eye over the years but would he really have her take the fall for his murders? _Yes_, the answer immediately popped in her mind after her question, _Yes he would. _Because it was such a Damon thing to do. She thought about leaving Alice and Jasper and the mere thought hurt her more then anything she had ever experienced.

_"We need to make it look good and that an animal attacked her so that the locals don't question it.." Lexi, hearing this from the sheriff went into protective mode and sprang to life. With a animalistic snarl, fangs and veins out, she threw one cop at a time at a car. They would wake up with a splitting headache as she didn't want blood on her hands._

_Lexi hissed at Sheriff Forbes in warning as she drew her gun, and after the first shot bounced off of her. Lexi smirked wickedly and started to staggered to the blonde Sheriff, growls in her mouth as she tried her best to keep her anger under control but she deep down accepted the infertile. She was going to have to kill the first human she had since she was changed, to complete the transition._

_Four shots rang out into the air and Lexi was a few feet away from her. Maybe Lexi would take her somewhere and let the vervain in the Sheriff's system pass before compelling her. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, Stefan or the Katherine look-alike Elena. This is the first time she's been back since 1864. The first time she's seen Stefan since the late 20's when she helped him get back on the rails._

_She heard footsteps and Stefan and Elena's scent drawing closer to her, so she stopped walking to the human that tried with all her might to hurt her. Lexi realized her mistake too late as a sharp pain shot through her chest, making her look up and through her blurry vision she saw blue eyes._

_She heard a female gasp, the voice strangely like Elena's but all she could do is stare into blue eyes with a look of betrayal. "W - Why..."_

_Why did he do it? Why did he have to look unforgiving? Why did he betray her when she wouldn't do the same to him? Was this town, this sheriff more important than what Elena and Stefan thought about him for killing her? Jasper and Alice would dance on his ashes._

_"All part of the plan." He whispered softly, almost caring, as he did the complete opposite and shoved a stake slowly through her heart, before she blacked out she heard two cries of pure anger and anguish._

"Alice.. darlin', what-" Jasper was cut off when she looked up at him then to Lexi who scowled at Damon as he said five words that made the pain so much. She had to be saved, Lexi couldn't die. She _won't_!

"I have a diabolical plan."

Alice looked at Jasper and would have commented how he always was treating her like a child or something by putting her always on his lap if it was the time to poke humor, "Jasper.." She cringed as Damon continues, and says something to Jasper that made his eyes dark in pain and anger, "Lexi gets killed by Damon tonight."

..

Jasper was suddenly blocking her view from the sheriff and her deputies, thanking the lord above he was taller than her and she was sitting down. "Jasper." Lexi smiled at him and went to get up but he blocked her by wrapping his arms around her lovingly and ordered a drink before saying something in her ear that would make a human blush ten shades of red as the victim that was with the sheriff pointed to Damon making the sheriff's eyes widen.

"..Are you sure?"

Lexi looked at Jasper with sparkling eyes as the victim nodded, confirming lowly that it was the guy with the dark hair and blue eyes. Lexi hopped off the seat and went to Alice who strangely had a look of relief while Jasper whispered to Damon something that to others it looked like he was telling Damon to not mess with his girl and in truth it was, just not what they were thinking it was. If Damon didn't fear for his life before he did now.

"You are going to pay for that little stunt." His eyes filled with a dangerous promise and smiled at the two girls that completed his very soul, walking outside he looked at Alice before looking at Lexi trying to calm himself at how close he came to losing her tonight.

Alice jumped up and down smiling, "We need to go to alaska," and before Lexi could day anything, she continued. "New York will always be there, Peter and Char will tune up in the near future and we only agreed to stay for Stefan's birthday which is now over.. Trust me Lexi, you need to come to Alaska."

Both Blonde vampires exchanged wide eyes and looked back at their pixie mate, before nodding, earning a squeal from Alice.

_What could be so important in Alaska?_

"That means we have to go shopping for colder weather to blend in.." Lexi said to Alice and Jasper, who surprisingly didn't complain one bit, and she had this suspicion that she was missing something..

**Hope you like it and I also hope you review to let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
